Good as new
by Lucyschfangirl
Summary: Victoire comes back from her year at Beauxbatons and it is harder than ever to hide her feelings for Teddy. But does she really need to hide them? What happens when life long friendship collides with love? Cover image by the one and only Viria
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. **I just wanted to inform you about few things. 1) In this story Teddy is only one year older that Victoire. 2) I am going to update every second or third day. 3) if you find any mistakes I am truly sorry, but English is my second language so I am not really good at it. Now, enjoy! ;)

CHAPTER 1

,, This was the last string, Victoire! You are going to transfer to Beauxbatons." Victoire's eyes widened at the though of leaving her home.

,, But -" Fleur looked at her sternly. ,, No buts. You are leaving to your Nana as soon as summer begins. That is my final world. Now go pack your things. And send Dommie here for a moment." Victoire pulled a face at her mother's last words. Of course that she wanted to see her favorite daughter Dommie. The perfect, fashionable and beautiful girly girl. So what that Victoire wore rather jeans and tank tops than stupid skirts and dresses? No that she wasn't beautiful. With her beautiful platinum blonde, long hair, big blue eyes and soft features she was more than that. But that was still not enough. Her father also prefered the company of her brother Luis than hers. So she naturally tried to catch the attention with... pranks and fights and alcohol.

She quickly left the room and ran to the Gryffindor Common Room. Her sister was sitting in one of the armchairs, surrounded by her minions, telling some awesome stories about all the boys that she kissed during this term.

,, Dominique! Mother wants you in The Office." She barked at her younger sister, that just rolled her eyes and slowly got up. Victoire stomped up the stairs to her dormitory and quickly began packing her things. When she finished, she levitated her suitcase down the stairs and fell down in one of the sofas. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them again, someone was standing in front of her. She noticed that it was her best friend Teddy Lupin with a worried look on his face.

,, So?" He asked quickly. She just shook her head and hugged him tightly. He was a lot bigger than her, since he was in sixth year and she in fourth.

,, I am going to attend Beauxbatons. For one whole year, if not more. And I am going to spend my whole summer in France." His face fell at her more and his hair changed from bright blue to dark gray.

,, Oh Vic, you went over board with this one." She stepped back from him and glared at him.

,, Perfect. So you are taking their side. Well, then, enjoy the year without me, Teddy. Bye." She then turned around and ran out, with her suitcase behind her and tears streaming down her face. She ignored the shouts from him and kept on running. When she arrived to the place when she was supposed to meet her mother, Fleur was already tightly hugging her youngest daughter with happy smile on her face. Jealousy took over her and she cleared her throat loudly.

,, Mother, do you remember that Bane of your existence? Yeah, well, I am here." Her mum shot her a nasty glare and without another word began to walk towards the fields where they would be able to apparate home, to the Shell Cottage. Without another word Victoire ran to her room and slammed her door shut. The tall, lean girl fell on her bad and bursted into tears. She just couldn't believe that not even Teddy was in her side this time. And all she did was spraying 'Fuck the system' on one of the walls in the Great Hall, for Merlin's sake! She did even worst things - set one greenhouse on fire, brought a dragon into her dorm, stole few things and got so drunk that she almost jumped from The Astronomic Tower. But she never thought that her parents could do this to her! She didn't even notice that her parents came into her room and sat down on the edge of her bed.

,, You know, honey, I know that this seems like unfair move from us..." Began her father.

,, But Beauxbatons are wonderful school. I visited it and it taught me only the best manners. Plus, you already know French, so it won't be too hard for you." Victoire looked at her mother with pure disbelief. ,, But maman, all my friends are here. I can't just leave them." Fleur shook her head slightly.

,, It is only for one year. You will have to survive it. And we are going to move your whole room to your Nana's house, so go down, she will come for you in a minute." Victoire stood up and ran down to their living room. A whole year without her life, on some posh school with a bunch of super girlish girls without any boys. Just wonderful.

Thirty minutes later, she was sat in the romantic kitchen of her Nana. French rules where apparently very strict - curfew is at seven o'clock, no boys at home, nor outside and room cleaned up every morning and evening. So basically, she was supposed to be a virgin with no social life and obsession with cleaning up. Ha. Like that was going to happen. Her French grandmother still adored her though, so she was sure that she would be able to help those rules a little. To freedom, you know.

The summer break passed rather slowly and in blur - Victoire's fifteenth birthday brought one day with her family and Teddy, many clothes and few books, while the rest of the break was way more boring. She made no interest in making any new friends, so she spent a lot of her time doing some sports - mostly running. Her body was very nicely toned, long slim legs, nicely curved hips and breasts, flat stomach and thin waist. Her blonde hair, now few shades lighter, more golden were also much longer, reaching the top of her butt. She often wore it in a messy bun, few shorter strands framing her delicate face. Many boys were trying to catch her attention, but she just ignored them or when she became really frustrated snogged them and then left. But at the end of her pathetic break she decided that she would change her life. No more 'Troublemaker Victoire', just 'Cool Girlish Victoire'. No more alcohol - well, more like less alcohol - and no more pranks. Few days before the first term began, her robes arrived. They were pastel blue, fitting and flattering. She packed them in her suitcase, along with many new, fancy and girlish clothes.

You could see the poshness of the school even by the way that they travelled there. Every single girl was picked up by small, blue carriage and transported to the academy.

Victoire got out of the carriage and looked around, mesmerized by the beauty of the big, lightly blue castle with beige roof and little towers. Nobody else beside the first years seemed to notice the wonderful fairytale-like atmosphere around the castle and its grounds. Beautiful roses decorated the gardens and she was really tempted to fetch one for herself. Victoire stood proudly, head held high. Here's to new Victoire. To new life.

**~Lucy**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Hi everyone :) This one is really short, but I promise that the next one will be longer. Enjoy ;)**

Disclaimer: Look at chapter one ;)

CHAPTER 2

The Great Hall was different than the Great Hall in Hogwarts, but it was still more than wonderful. Everyone was seated at tables for five girls. Victoire was supposed to sit with the four girls that she would be sharing room with. She quickly found said table and for a moment watched the girls sitting by it. The first one, with jet black long and shiny hair, was obviously the Queen Bee. She was telling some story in French, with arrogant look on her face and the remaining girls were hanging on the words that left her mouth. One of them, with short dark blonde hair was giggling silently, while the second and the third, both looking a lot alike with their chocolate brown hair and big green eyes, were just listening with astonished looks on their innocent faces. Victoire cleared her throat and everyone looked on her.

,, Bonjour. My name is Victoire." She said with a genuine smile that brightened her face. The girl with black hair opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Madame Maxime, the headmistress, that arrived to the Great Hall. Everybody stood up, so Victoire followed the example. Madam Maxime sat down, and so did everyone else. She then spoke to Victoire.

,, Bonjour, dear. Welcome to Beauxbatons. Victoire Weasley, am I right?" Victoire just nodded. ,,Oh, I can see. You are daughter of Fleur DeLacour, aren't you?" Victoire nodded again.

,, Madam, it is really pleasure to be able to attend you prestige school." The big lady smiled kindly at her.

,, Of course, honey. I hope that your behavior has changed since your time at Hogwarts." Victoire blushed a little.

,, Absolutely. I am a whole new person now." Madam Maxime just nodded.

,, Here. Sit down with Camille, Allete, Belle and Jewell. You will also be sharing room with them. Your schedule is waiting on your bed. And dear, I know that you are going to stay only for one year, but welcome to the Beauxbatons family." She said with a kind smile and began eating. The black haired girl turned to Victoire, who was now seated between her and the girl with short hair.

,, Hey, welcome to our school. My name is Camille and I go to fifth year, the same on like you. So does Jewell" she pointed to the short haired girl, which waved at her a little, ,, and Allete and Belle. They are twins. Now, tell us something about you." Said Camille with a little smirk on her beautiful face. Victoire flipped her long light hair over her shoulder.

,, Well, as you probably suspected, my name is Victoire Weasley. My dad is Bill Weasley and my mum is Fleur DeLacour. I have two younger siblings, Dominique and Luis. They are both thirteen. I, um, used to get into some trouble to get some attention from my parents, but, as my best friend said, I went a bit too far with the last one. So mum sent me here for one year to learn some manners." Camille smiled at her, this time a true smile.

,, We all know that feeling. My parents divorced few years ago and mum got custody of me. But since she is working practically nonstop, I don't really get much attention neither." Victoire realized, that maybe she jumped to the conclusion that Camille isn't a good person too quickly. She seemed pretty nice.

,, My dad lives in the USA and my mum tends to spend a lot of her time at work, too." Said Jewell, with a sad look on her face. Victoire patted her shoulder in a comforting gesture. The twins looked sad too, and she was sure that they had they own story too.

,, Our parents died when we were little and our aunt has been raising us ever since. She is not bad, but..." Began Allete with a sad look on her face. ,, It was never the same." Finished Belle. Victoire felt like her life was a fairy tale next to those girls' lives. Camille hugged the twins and smiled a little at Victoire. ,, I hope and think that you will fit in." She said and winked lightly. Victoire smiled a little and began eating.

Few hours later they were all laying in their beautiful soft beds with their stomaches full, chatting about boys, make up and clothes. Just the typical girl talk that Vic had no experience with.

,, So, Vicky, any boys in your life?" Asked Camille with a small giggle. Vic blushed lightly.

,, Well, there is Teddy. He has been my best friend since... Forever." Jewell looked at her with eyebrows raised high. ,, And? What does he look like?" Victoire smiled at this question. ,, Naturally he has light brown hair and green eyes, but he usually wears his hair blue and eyes gray." When all girls looked at her questionably, she continued. ,, His mother was a metamorphmagus, and so is he. He wears his hair blue because I like it best that way and his eyes gray, because of his mother - she had gray eyes, or green, like his father's. They both fought and died in the Battle of Hogwarts. He is really sweet and funny, but we are only friends. I mean, I love him, but only like sister loves her brother. Nothing more." She didn't know if she was assuring the girls or herself. She often questioned her feeling towards Teddy. Was the love purely platonic, or something more? She didn't know. Camille looked more then interested in this fact.

,, You two are going to end up together. I can tell." Victoire smiled slightly at the girl. They got along really well and Camille was able to bring up the girlish side of Victoire. They already painted their nails, braided each other's hair - Victoire had few tiny braids in her long hair, while Camille had her black hair in a complicated French Braid Bun. Other girls fell asleep pretty soon, but they kept on talking late into night. When they fell asleep, lying next to each other on one bed, with smiles on their faces, everybody could tell that new friendship was forming.

**~Lucy**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

The first few weeks flew by really quickly. Classes were easier than at Hogwarts and Victoire fitted in and went along with almost everyone. Thanks to her part Veela mother and famous surname, not to mention her outstanding beauty, she became really popular. She also became really good friends with Camille. They often talked late into night and since Victoire changed a lot, from jeans to skirts, from boy friends to girl friends, from Quidditch to shopping and helping other girls with make up, they were pretty similar. Just like Hogwarts even Beauxbatons had their little wizard village, Limeuil, where students could go and hang out, shop or get something to drink. They could go every third Sunday and Saturday in the month. Victoire was really excited to go there by herself and admire the beautiful village.

In the morning of Saturday, the third in the month, they ale got up early and got ready for their trip. It still wasn't completely cold, so Victoire wore high waisted shorts, white T-shirt with black prints and black leather jacket. Her hair were up in a messy bun with few little flowers braided into it. Camille chose a simple green dress that went well with her eyes and thin black jacket. The twins wore similar outfits, Allete blue overall with white strips while Belle wore the same one, only white with blue strips. They both wore the exactly same thin brown jackets. And Jewell wore a black pencil skirt, white shirt and black leather jacket. The same light blue carriage that took Victoire to school the first day took them to Limeuil. The village truly was mesmerizing. The alleys were framed by flowers and trees, there was a little restaurant in the centre and lots of shop everywhere around it. They first went to Madame Merveilleuse Boutique. The girls tried on a lot of clothes and had tons of fun. At the end, Victoire bought strapless, light blue dress that made her blue eyes pop out and cream white high healed pumps. Camille bought a black leather skirt, the twins bought a pair of the same shorts and Jewell bought a pink dress with cut out sides and low back. Then the went to get a drink in the restaurant, Dans Trois Pots. They had tasteful lavender tea and, of course, Butterbeer, which reminded Victoire of all the afternoons that they spent with Teddy over Butterbeer in Hogsmeades. She quickly wiped the tears that came because of how much she missed her best friend and laughed at some story that Allete and Belle told.

Christmas came incredibly fast. Victoire was busy with studying and almost forgot to buy presents for everyone at school and home. The girls luckily reminded her that they have to go Christmas shopping, so Victoire took all of her money and hoped, that it would be enough.

Shopping for her cousins wasn't all that difficult. She bought some pretty clothes for the girls and some books for the boys. She decided for a bottle of Fire Whiskey for each one of her uncles and some French Wine for her aunts. The owner of the liquor shop promised her that he would deliver it to her family on the Christmas morning. Buying gift for Teddy was more difficult - she wanted the gift to mean something for him. She decided for a framed picture of both of the took during last year. It was on the New Year's and Teddy was giving laughing Victoire a piggy back ride. Victoire thought that it would be an awesome present and knowing Teddy, he would appreciate it. She bought her mum a necklace, her father a watch and her siblings some clothes. For Camille she found beautiful pair of green earrings in one little jewelry shop, for Jewell she bought beautiful notebook with her name craved on the cover, because Jewell loved to write stories. She was little desperate while looking for present for the twins, but in the end she found a photography of their parents when they were young in the library and framed it for them.

On the Christmas morning each one of the girls sat on the floor in front of the four big piles of presents. Victoire began with the ones from her cousins - mostly books, clothes and some jewelry. Her aunts and uncles gave her some books and clothes as well. Her parents gave her new pair of shoes that she wished for, her siblings gave her a book 'How to survive with siblings' which she laughed a little at and when she opened the last little present, she gasped. It was from Teddy, and it was a beautiful heart shaped silver necklace with a little diamond in the center of it. She clasped it around her neck.

,, Now we can exchange our gifts. There you go, Vic, Allete, Belle and Jewell." Said Camille and handed them some presents. Victoire gave the girls their presents and opened hers. The twins gave her a beautiful dress that she admired a while ago in one shop. She quickly hugged them both and they thanked her for the photo with tears in their eyes. Camille gave her a pair of black high heeled pumps with red sole. Victoire tried them on immediately and they fitted her perfectly.

,, Oh Cam, thank you so much. I love them." Camille smiled on her and put the earrings from Vic in her ears and thanked her right away. The next present, from Jewell, was an envelope. Victoire quickly opened it and found a tattoo certificate.

,, Merlin Jewell, thank you so much. Can I go get it now? Please?" Jewell just laughed and nodded. The girls got dressed quickly. Victoire wore the Weasley Sweater, this year slightly oversized and black with little red heart on the front, black leggings and the new pumps from Camille. For make up she just applied bright red lipstick and black eyeliner that went well with her pale, lightly freckled skin. When they were all ready they left they dorm and used one of the carriages to get to one muggle city where the tattoo salon was. They were there rather quickly and Victoire tried to find some design, but couldn't find anything. In the end she decided for a few birds flying from her right shoulder blade to the top of her neck, right where her hair began. When it was finished the tattoo artist bandaged it, but as soon as they got out of the salon Camille fastened the healing process with a spell so Victoire didn't have to wear the bandage for another few weeks.

,, Hey girls, want to sneak out into Jeunemagic?" Asked Jewell. Everyone except Victoire nodded excitedly. ,, It is an all boys school not far away from Beauxbatons. My older brother go to the sixth year there and I must say, his friends aren't all that bad." Continued Jewell with a little wink at the end. Victoire nodded enthusiastically. Jewell led them to one of the secret passages that led into the school.

,, Every boy that stays over the holidays sleeps in this room with everyone else - of course that the teachers doesn't know anything about it. So, this way ladies." Jewell led them to one completely casual room. Jewell nodded few times and the door cracked open. A boy peeked out. A handsome boy, to be exact. He had short, curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His body was muscled and well toned and you could see the outline of his abs through his tight v-neck shirt. He grinned happily at Jewell.

,, Came to visit your brother?" Jewell smiled broadly. ,, You bet." The boy called for another boy inside. A bloke with dark blonde hair and green eyes pushed past him and stopped in front of Jewell.

,, Hey little sis. Missed me much?" Jewell lunched herself at him and hugged him tightly. He chuckled and patted her shoulders. He then looked at the other girls and stopped his gaze at Victoire. ,, You girls can come in." He stepped aside so that the girls had free way inside. They all stepped inside and Victoire admired the room. Christmas lights were all around the room and a lot of boys was seated on the floor on big cushions. Most of the boys were deadly handsome - it was like seeing all boys version of Beauxbatons. The boy that opened the door for them looked at the girls.

,, hey beauties. Camille, Allete, Belle, Jewell. And your friend is...?" He trailed of questioningly. Victoire stepped a bit closer and smiled at him.

,, Victoire. Victoire Weasley. I transferred from Hogwarts, but only for one year. You are?" He smirked dashingly at her.

,, Justin Bonhomme. Pleased to meet you, British beauty." Victoire blushed a little and smiled at him. ,, The pleasure is all mine, handsome French boy." Justin laughed a little and led her to one big red cushion. She sat down and he fell next to her. ,, So, Victoire, tell me something about yourself." Victoire began telling him basically everything about herself and few hours later she found out that se and Justin had a lot in common. They laughed and talked for a long time and when the girls told her that it was time to leave, she told them that she have to say goodbye and would catch up on with them later. She talked to Justin for a little longer and when it began to get dark, she got up to leave. Justin stood up too.

,, Do you want me to show you the way?" Victoire smiled at him lightly. ,, That would be awesome. Thanks." He just nodded and took her hand. When they were out again he let go of her hand and she immediately missed the warm of his body. He looked at her with hope in his big blue eyes.

,, Don't you want to go out sometime? Maybe next third Sunday?" Victoire laughed a little at his question. ,, I would love to." He leaned closed and caught her lips with his. The kiss was light and gentle, but it still sent shivers down her spine. After a minute or so they broke apart and quickly told their goodbyes.

When Victoire caught up with the girls they wanted to know everything that happened while they were gone. When Victoire told them about their upcoming date and the gentle kiss each one of them sighed dreamily and Jewell threw one arm around Victoire's shoulder.

,, You've got our approval with this time. Justin is a decent bloke." Victoire laughed and hugged her friends. She was glad that her mother sent her to Beauxbatons, because she met those wonderful girls and who knew what date with Justin would bring.

One month later Victoire woke up with a big smile plastered on her face. It was the day of her date with Justin and she couldn't be more excited. He told her that he would wait for her in front of her school in the morning so she quickly began looking for some clothes that were good enough for her date. The girls helped her a lot and in the end she went for a slim fit light blue jeans, red tank top and a thick black leather jacket. For shoes she decided for a black Ugg boots and to stay warm she chose a simple black beanie. The girls hugged her goodbye and pushed her out of the from door. Justin waited right in front of the entrance with a perfect smile on his perfect face. He was wearing blue jeans, white T-shirt and black simple jacket. He looked dashing. Victoire runner to him and hugged him. He chuckled a little and kissed the top of her head. She bent back a little so their faces were only inches apart and he kissed her lightly on her lips. He then took her hand and began walking towards Limeuil. It wasn't too far away so they would be able to walk there. When they arrived there Justin took her to one little shop called Magie de Chocolat. You could find literally any kind of chocolate there. Victoire settled for a dark brownie chocolate and a mug of chocolate chip cookie hot chocolate. She drank the cup and Justin looked at her with a happy twinkle in his eyes. He wiped the corner of her mouth with his thumb.

,, You had there a bit of-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because Victoire kissed him passionately. They slowly walked outside, never breaking the kiss. She backed slowly until she hit a wall with her back. He grabbed her butt lightly and lifted her a little so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. He trailed a line of hot kisses down her neck and then back up so that their lips would meet again. When they broke away they were both panting heavily. Justin smiled at Victoire broadly.

,, Do you want to get something to eat?" Victoire nodded with a smile on her own and took his hand.

They got a lunch and some Butterbeer at Dans Trois Pots and talked some more. Victoire found out that Justin was an only child and that his parents lived in Ireland but wanted him to go to Jeunemagic just like his father, grandfather, great-grandfather and so on and on and on. Victoire told him something about her big, crazy red-head family and was really glad that he didn't ask anything about her uncle Harry. Sometimes she was really sick of the people that befriended her only for her surname and family. Okay, so her uncles and aunt saved the world. But for Merlin's sake she didn't have anything to do with it! Except for the fact that she was born one year after the War.

When they finished the lunch they went to a little book store and Victoire found one really interesting books. It was called 'History of the French wizard families' and Victoire noticed that there was one whole chapter about Delacours in this book. She bought it quickly while Justin was looking at some Quidditch books. She stopped behind him and looked over his shoulder.

,, Do you play?" He turned around and looked at her. ,, Hmph?" Victoire chuckled a little. ,, I asked if you play Quidditch." He smirked at her. ,, Of course. I love Quidditch. I am a seeker on the Jeunemagic team and we are on the first place in The French Students Quidditch League." He said proudly. Victoire smirked at him too. ,, I bet you couldn't beat me." He looked at her questioningly. ,, You play Quidditch?" She nodded. ,, But you are a girl." She smirked at him. ,, No shit Sherlock. Don't tell me that girls don't play Quidditch in French." Justin shook his head. ,, But if you are really as good as you are saying, why don't you show up at our unofficial Quidditch match next weekend? What position are you playing in?" Victoire puffed out her chest slightly. ,, Seeker as well. And I wouldn't pass the opportunity to kick that pretty arse of yours." Justin blushed a little at her comment and kissed her. Then he pulled away a little. ,, Let's see who is going to get their ass kicked, babe." He whispered in her ear and she blushed a little as well. She then turned around so that she faced him and kissed him passionately. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer, if it was even possible. She slid one hand in his silk blonde hair and put the second one around his neck. She enjoyed the feeling of their bodies pressed together so when he pulled away she pouted a little. He kissed her on her forehead, nose and pecked her lips finally.

,, I have to go now. But take your girls and come next Sunday - we will be playing the tournament." Victoire nodded and said her goodbye, kissing him lightly for the last time.

Turned out that even the girls knew how to play Quidditch. Camille used to play with her younger brothers, twins with their cousins and Jewell naturally with her older brother and his friends from Jeunemagic. With the twins playing beaters, Camille as a chaser, Jewell as a keeper and Victoire playing in the position of a seeker they made petty decent team. All they needed were two more chasers and they would be able to face the boys teams with all their power. Only about three days before the tournament they found out that two sisters - one in their year and one in the one above - played with their many cousins, mostly as chasers. Friday after school and whole Sunday they practiced on a meadow behind the school with a Snitch, a Quaffle and two Bludgers that the boys lent him. They all had their own brooms, of course. They worked really hard because they knew how important it was to show the boys their Girl Power. They all played really good, but Victoire clearly stood out with her seeking abilities. After all the games that she played with the Weasley-Potter clan she was used to having to catch the Snitch really quickly - her cousin James, even though that he was few years younger, happened to be very talented, after (surprise surprise) his parents. His dad being a very good seeker and his mum both chaser and seeker he played from really eager age and it everyone could see that. So, boys, brace yourself. She thought after they final practice.

**~Lucy**


End file.
